Someone to Watch Over Me
by Owl
Summary: *Chapter 4 deleted 'cuz I decided I didn't like it* Jae, Logan's ex-wife's sister, comes back from college. Zack's in town, too. They could help each other out…if they don't kill each other first.
1. Honey, I'm Home!

Title: Crazy For You 

Title: Someone to Watch Over Me 

Author: Owl

E-mail: [Owlthepsychica@aol.com][1]

Archive: Only if you tell me first. Pooh Bah already has permission, though.

Rating: R

Summary: Jae, Logan's ex-wife's sister, comes back from college. Zack's in town, too. They could help each other out…if they don't kill each other first. It oughta be interesting because I found the closest thing to the male version of heat that could even conceivably be biologically possible.

Spoilers: "411 on the DL", so you know who Valerie is.

Feedback: I like it, I love it, I need more of it!

Disclaimer: Jae is my character, but everything else associated with Dark Angel belongs to Fox, James Cameron, et al.

Notes: Thanks to Anna, Claire, and especially Cara, my "idea bouncer offer person," for betaing!

~~~

"Honey, I'm home!"

Logan, looking up, met Max's quizzical look. Instead of giving her an explanation, he asked, "Could you get the door?"

Max shrugged. "Sure."

She strode over to the door and opened it.

On the other side, her hand raised to knock again, was a girl about Max's age, with red hair and blue-green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, but Max couldn't place the face.

"Logan!" the girl called, grinning. "Replace me already?"

Logan came up behind Max. When he saw who his visitor was, he grinned. "No one could ever replace you, Jae."

"Nice to know someone cares," she joked. She walked in and knelt by the wheelchair, giving Logan a big hug. "I heard about the accident. Well, not that it _was_ an accident," she added sardonically. "But"--she looked at Max--"I can see that hasn't slowed you down one bit."

Logan reddened. "We're not…like that."

Jae raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

Max was still wondering exactly what relationship this girl, Jae, had with Logan. No one had explained anything to her yet. Hell, that would be too easy.

"So how's my favorite brother-in-law?" Jae inquired.

Oh. Problem solved.

"Well, ex-brother-in-law, technically."

"You know, a simple 'good' would have been fine."

Now Max realized where she had seen that face. Valerie. Logan's ex-wife. The smile was different, the nose more petite, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

Jae wasn't particularly tall, but she wasn't really short either. She had long glossy hair that couldn't be called anything but red. Except for a light dusting of freckles, her skin was clear. Each ear was graced with three piercings on her earlobe plus one higher up. Her ears were the only place that was pierced, as far as Max could see. If Jae was pierced anywhere else, well, she didn't really want to know about it.

She was wearing khaki cargo pants, a denim jacket, and a tank top that let a thin line of pale skin peek through at her waist. Very stylish. Oh, look, another place she was pierced: her bellybutton had a small silver stud in it. Her eyes were blue-green, bright, curious, and slightly slanted, like a cat's. Now that Max thought about, she decided Jae was small after all. It was the way she carried herself that made her appear taller than she really was. She was well-built, but still managed to look slender and lithe.

"How's Stanford?" Logan asked.

Jae shrugged. "Boring. How's Seattle?"

"Same old, same old."

She glanced at Max. "Apparently not. Hey, I'm Jae."

"Max."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Oh." That was Logan, realizing Jae and Max didn't know each other. "Jae is Val's sister. She's a bio major at Stanford University."

"Genetic engineering, to be exact. Even though he and Val got divorced, Loogie here"--Logan winced at the old nickname--"still found it in his heart, and his wallet, to put me through college." Jae turned back to Logan. "So, have you heard from Sister Mine yet?"

"Last I heard, she was hittin' it up with some scumbag," Max interjected.

Jae made a face. "They're getting married next month. How disgusting is that? She's actually marrying that sleaze." She shook her head. "I'm ashamed to call her my sister. Alcoholism is one thing, but bad taste in men is something else altogether."

"Hey," Logan protested.

"I mean, except Logan," she amended.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked from Logan to Max and back again. "So, what's the story with you two?"

Logan sighed. Subtlety was not Jae's strong suit.

~*~

   [1]: mailto:Owlthepsychica@aol.com



	2. Mating Season

~*~

~*~

Zack sat at a table in a bar, hidden by the many shadows that always seemed to take refuge in badly lit bars. He was trapped in a biological hazard in a big way. Not like the girls, who were in heat every couple months. But bad enough. Because of the animal DNA, he got affected by -- God, he hated admitting this -- mating season.

So now, basically, he was looking for a possible one-night stand. An opportunity presented itself as a slender yet curvaceous young woman appeared at his table. A decidedly mischievous smile on her face, she asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"What would you do if I said yes?" Even the need to have sex didn't erase his sarcasm completely.

"I'd sit down anyway," the girl said, flashing him a grin as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Just asking."

Just then, he felt a lithe foot rub against his leg and start to move upward. Even that simple movement aroused him, in such a way that he quickly looked away from her gaze and struggled to regain control.

"Are you hitting on me?" he inquired dryly, thankful his voice came out steady.

"What would you do if I said yes?" she teased.

"I'd say, let's get out of here."

She grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

~*~

Zack awoke in a small dingy apartment. Snuggled up against him was the girl from the bar. He realized he didn't even know her name. Even as he lay there, naked, in bed with a stranger, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a key being turned in the lock. "Oh, no," he thought. "Please tell me she's not going to turn out to be married or something."

But the person who stepped into the room was a young woman, slight, with flaming red hair. As if she felt his eyes on her, she looked up and met his eyes. Her gaze lowered, and Zack realized she was checking him out. He didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed. He settled for a stoic look as her eyes flicked back to his face, then she turned her back to him.

He decided it was time to go and started to get up before he realized his clothes were halfway across the room. "Um, excuse me?" he tried. The girl turned, slowly, as if she couldn't believe he was talking to her. "You wouldn't happen to be able to throw those clothes over here, would you?"

The girl looked at him incredulously. "Give me one reason why I should." Something filled her voice. Contempt, Zack realized. He guessed that she thought he was an asshole for having a one-night stand with her friend. Oh well. He wasn't here for the approval of her roommate, whom he assumed this girl was. Who else would be sneaking into an apartment at four o'clock in the morning with a key?

"Because I'm naked and don't feel like streaking across the room?" Zack guessed.

"Wrong answer. Try door number two," was the derisive reply. Something hit him in the face. His boxers. Smiling wryly, he put them on, hoping he wasn't flashing too much.

She felt him come up behind her. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with the flavor of the day. Tall, dirty blonde hair, steel blue eyes, and…a really great body. No. She did _not_ just think that. Besides, he was probably just like the others, pigs who would screw their own mother if they thought they could get a good fuck out of it. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from his as he reached behind her and grabbed his jeans.

She was silent as he got dressed. She'd seen enough of them walk out on Evita after the sex so that it wasn't a surprise to her anymore. She didn't know why Vita put up with it. Was sex really worth it? Was one good fuck really worth being left over and over again?

She just couldn't understand anyone who was into casual sex. She tried it once and that was more than enough. Sex without love was like…eating without being hungry. Well, okay, that was a little less than poetic, but still. As he walked towards the door, she asked one simple question: "Why?"

He looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why do you just fuck her and leave?"

The words seemed harsh in the silence.

For maybe the first time in his life, Zack gave an honest answer to a complete stranger.

"Because I don't know what else to do."

~*~

If you thought for even a minute that the girl Zack slept with was Jae, my work is done. *g*


	3. Getting Along

~*~

~*~

Jae was back at Logan's apartment, sprawled out on the couch, reading, when she heard voices in the living room. One was Logan's, another was Max…the third voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She stood up just as Logan rolled in, announcing, "Jae, this is Max's…brother, Zack." His voice was full of the disgust that only the well-bred could manage. Only "cultured" people could make you feel shitty in one sentence.

Zack walked in, and Jae could only stare in horror. "You…" she whispered in disbelief.

Logan looked from her to Zack and back again. "Do you two know each other?"

"Something like that." She couldn't echo his refined revulsion, but she gave it her best shot. She shook her head and walked away, heading for the guestroom. Max, exchanging a questioning glance with Logan, followed her, determined to find out what was going on.

Jae looked up as Max walked in. "What's the dealio with Zack?" Max wanted to know.

"Subtle," Jae commented with an acerbic laugh.

"Doesn't answer my question."

Jae shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "He slept with my roommate."

Max got a really bad image in her mind. "You mean, you walked in while…"

"No, nothing like that," Jae assured her quickly. "I came in well after the fact. It's just… She's into casual sex. I'm not." She shrugged again, studying the floor.

"Me either."

Jae looked up at her and smiled.

Finally, Max stood up. "I'm going to grab something to eat. You want anything?"

Jae shook her head. "No, thanks."

Max nodded and walked out.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the doorframe. Zack.

"Knock, knock."

"Go away." She didn't even attempt to make it sound polite.

"I have to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone who cares."

He walked in, completely ignoring what she just said. He closed the door behind him. Jae raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if being alone with you is a good idea," she remarked.

"I don't bite."

"I won't even go there."

The silence between them stretched. "So," Jae said finally, "what exactly was so important that you had to barge in here to tell me?"

"Last week," replied Zack.

"Last week. When you slept with my roommate. Right. Anything else?"

"I slept with her, not you, so I'd appreciate if you'd stop acting like a scorned lover. Besides, from what I understand, she isn't exactly the Virgin Mary."

Jae positively seethed at that statement, even if it was true. No one, especially not this asshole, had the right to talk about her friends like that. Full of fury, she advanced towards him and raised her hand to strike, but he was quicker and caught her wrist.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he said, his voice low.

In a flash, she changed her strategy. "Oh no?" Her voice, playful and teasing, gave no hint of her simmering rage. She moved even closer to him, nearly pressing her body against his, and slowly ran her hands up his chest. He showed no sign of enjoying it, but he didn't move away either. Her movements still slow and deliberate, she traced his jawline, then leaned towards him. Her lips lightly brushed his. Finally, he responded; strong arms pulled her against him as he deepened the kiss, seeking entrance with his tongue.

A few minutes later, she realized she had forgotten what the purpose of doing that had been. Now she remembered. He had basically called Vita a slut. She mentally berated herself for getting so caught up in what had been a ploy to get him to let his guard down. Well, his guard was certainly down now, she thought. Swiftly, she brought her knee up to meet his groin. He let go of her, suppressing a groan.

She moved back, putting the bed between them, and said in reply to his earlier comment:

"Well, then, it's a good thing you're not me."

Just then, the door opened, barely missing Zack. Sensing the tension in the room, Logan looked back and forth between them. "Max said not to leave you two alone for too long."

"I couldn't imagine why she would say such a thing," Jae said sarcastically as she brushed past Zack and walked out.

Zack said nothing, just glared at Logan and Jae's retreating form and stalked out.

"Well, aren't we all just getting along," Logan commented to no one in particular as he followed them out.

~*~


End file.
